Continuous feed manufacturing systems, such as manufacturing systems used to produce paper, film, tape, and the like, often include one or more motor-driven rollers. These systems often include electronic controllers that output control signals to engage the motors and drive the motors at pre-determined speeds. A typical controller often monitors the speed of the motor, the roller, or both, with a feedback circuit, and adjusts the control signal to compensate for any detected error an angular velocity.
The feedback signals, in addition to conveying information about the performance of the system components, may also include noise. In general, the noise is useless information, and is unrelated to the true performance of the components of the system.